Such a nuclear reactor is known from EP0034517. The drive mechanisms of this reactor are located outside the vessel, so that the nuclear reactor has a significant height. Moreover, these mechanisms have significant diameters, so that the number of control members that may be implemented in the nuclear reactor is greatly limited. This is particularly problematic when the nuclear reactor operates with a primary liquid free of boron.